


Easy Tiger

by dramatichowell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ...this is turning out longer than i thought, :), Fluff, Hurt, M/M, My First Fanfic, Poor Sebby, Sebastian is my fav, Tigers, mormor, short fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatichowell/pseuds/dramatichowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go wrong in the Reichenbach Fall for Sebastian, very wrong indeed.<br/>But strange things start to happen while Sebastian is in captivity, could it possibly be someone our dear Sebby knows well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

A cab pulls up across the road from St. Bartholomew’s Hospital and a man jumps out and pulls out his phone. If it wasn’t for Jim, this man might have been Sebastian’s type, with his strong ex-military posture and attitude, but currently, John Watson is oblivious to the fact that he is standing in the firing line of Sebastian’s sniper rifle.

Watson is talking on the phone. Sebastian doesn’t know what the man is saying, but knows exactly who he is talking to, because Holmes is standing on top of the hospital, a mere floor above Sebastian. Jim Moriarty, Sebastian’s boss, is up there too, forcing Holmes to jump onto the pavement below. If Holmes doesn’t jump, Sebastian is to shoot Watson in the head.

Sebastian waits,

And waits.

“Surely he should have jumped by now….” Sebastian mutters as he shifts his position to get a better angle on his target. And then it happens; Watson’s face whitens and drops his phone to his side, screaming “SHERLOCK!”. Sebastian grins, but his grin is quickly wiped away when he realizes Holmes hasn’t fallen past him yet.

And there is movement from below,

Lots of movement.

“Shit.”

Sebastian turns back to John, ready to place a perfectly practiced, military crack shot into Watson’s temple, but John is lying on the floor. Something is very wrong.

Sebastian quickly stands and stuffs his rifle into the sports bag at his feet. There are now heavy footfalls coming from below him, a whole swat team must be scaling the stairs.

In one swift movement, Sebastian is running the only way he can, up. The door leading to the rooftop is open as he flies through it, running into the cool air above. But the scene in front of him stops Sebastian in his tracks.

No Holmes.

Jim smiling like the Cheshire cat with a bullet from his own gun in his brain.

And blood, oh the blood, blood has never scared Sebastian so much, and Sebastian tortures three people daily.

“No…. no…. JIM NO!” Sebastian rushes to his boss’s side, tears leaking down his cheeks. Jim’s face feels unusually cold underneath Sebastian’s hand. Before meeting Jim, Sebastian had never cared for anyone. Why was he always left alone? Why has everyone he has ever cared about, died? 

“ _Come on Moran,_ ” says a voice in Sebastian’s head, “ _you’re a soldier, you don’t cry. It’s time to go.”_

But Sebastian can’t leave his partner in crime behind, “Jim please wake up…” he sobs, but it’s hopeless, Jim is gone. Sebastian closes Jim’s eyes, plants one last soft kiss on the criminal’s lips and stands. Holmes is going to pay.

There is a bang as the swat team bursts through the door and circles around Sebastian. With pure instinct, Sebastian crouches over his dead boss, like a tiger protecting it’s prey, bearing his teeth into a snarl, one hand hovering over the knife he keeps in his belt.

“Come quietly Moran, you are out numbered, its ten against one.” yells a man to his left.

Sebastian turns his ice-blue eyes on the man, who flinches under his cold stare. "Make me." Sebastian yells as he launches at the man with his knife, striking him across the neck, blood pouring out of the wound like someone has just popped a water balloon. The man chokes and starts to fall, but Sebastian grabs him and uses him as a shield against the many bullets that have started flying at him. He then grabs the revolver from the man’s hand and fires five quick shots, before a bullet hits him in the shoulder and he falls to the ground.

The last thing Sebastian remembers is a boot to the temple, six other bodies lying around him and a vague voice saying, “We got him.” 

What Sebastian failed to see, was the note lying in Jim's left hand. "Good-bye Tiger xx"


	2. A Spider's Web

Sebastian wakes up slouched in a chair inside a room he is not familiar with. Jesus shit does his head hurt. His eyes complain with fatigue as they flutter open, causing Sebastian to hiss in pain like a teenager who hasn’t seen light in three days. For all he knows, he might not have.

In the room is a table, two chairs (one on which Sebastian is sitting), and nothing else but the cold concrete walls and a big sheet of glass that appears to be a mirror. But Sebastian has been in one of these before, the glass is not a mirror, it’s a window.

This is an interrogation room.

Sebastian would usually be searching for a way out by now but something has caught his attention.

Scratched all over the walls, mirror and even the table, is a name.

Sebastian knows who used to occupy this room. He also knows what happened to the person in this room, because the fucker told Sebastian all about it before went and shot himself in the face. Back then, Sebastian had just grinned and complimented his boss for his intelligence and bravery. But now, Sebastian is not grinning, and is certainly not complimenting his boss for his intelligence.

But overall, Sebastian knows there is no point searching for a way out. If Jim couldn’t escape, Sebastian couldn’t. That’s how it worked.

So instead, Sebastian runs a hand through his blond hair and waits to be interrogated by Mycroft Holmes.

 

-

 

“Sebastian Moran, I would say I am pleased to meet you, but that would be lying, and Holmes’ do not lie,” drawls a man who is currently entering Sebastian’s little prison, “but of course that would be lying too, as you know well that my dear brother is not one go by honesty.” He finishes, as he handcuffs Sebastian to the chair.

Sebastian lifts his head and glares at the kin of the man who caused Jim to shoot himself in the head. Mycroft Holmes is now seating himself across the table from Sebastian.

“And how is your dear brother Mr. Holmes? On the run now I presume?” Mycroft’s face hardens at this comment but does not react otherwise so Sebastian continues, “Enjoying himself? On his little mission?”

“How do you-“

Sebastian grins, _bingo_.

“Mr. Holmes, what happens when you take a spider from its web? The web becomes a tangled mess that needs to be cleaned up, doesn’t it? Is it so surprising to you that I know that’s exactly what you and your little brother intend to do to?”

Mycroft’s face couldn’t get any more like a stone than it is now, “I guess I should have known you would have figured that out by now,” he says stiffly, “Anyway, seeing as you were… how should I put it… particularly close with Jim Moriarty…” he pauses to stare at Sebastian, who grips onto his chair like a vice, “…we have a _question_ to ask you.”

“And what might that question be Mr. Holmes?” Sebastian grits through his teeth.

Mycroft Holmes stands and grins an ugly and almost devilish smile. _This man is a truly disgusting person,_ Sebastian thinks to himself as Mycroft turns to leave the room.

“How much about this _‘web’_ do you know about?” he sighs, and exits through the door, nodding to someone to his right, who walks in wheeling a small metal table, topped with all sorts of instruments, that surely have only been invented for torturing purposes.

“Hello there,” he says grinning, grabbing something that looks like a crowbar from his collection, “how are we today? Feeling like talking?” 


	3. Alone

Sebastian is lying on the wooden floor facing the wall in the corner of his interrogation room. He has three broken fingers, a fractured kneecap, a bandaged bullet wound in his shoulder, and a broken rib or two.

He hasn’t uttered a syllable since the Mycroft left the room a couple of hours ago, he doesn’t intend to either. If Jim died protecting his criminal network, then Sebastian will too, Jim was not going to die for nothing.

Sebastian realizes he must have passed out at some stage because he doesn’t recall having his handcuffs removed, or being thrown to the floor in that matter.

The cold floor against his face feels nice, nice enough to cool the raging heat that is coming from his body. Sebastian doesn’t feel like moving, he doesn’t even know if he can. He just lies on the floor, almost emotionless.

A tear slips down his cheek as he stares at one of Jim’s carvings on the wall. Sebastian doesn’t want to live in a world without Jim. A world without Jim is boring and uneventful. Before Sebastian met Jim, he was a drugged up, worthless, and rather bored ex-military colonel.

Jim had picked him up and placed him in a different world, a world where Sebastian could do what he wanted when he wanted, kill whoever he wanted, and nothing could stop him, except for perhaps Jim.

Sebastian reaches out and touches the etching. Jim’s hand would have swept over this wall once. Sebastian remembers how worried he was when Mycroft’s men captured Jim; he had been taken right under Sebastian’s nose during the early stages of their plan to kill Sherlock. Sebastian had searched and searched for his boss for weeks, killing many more people than he needed to. When Jim was released, he came home to Sebastian with bruises, cuts and a black eye. He had collapsed on the floor grinning, “Hey Sebby.” Sebastian just hit him and let him lie there unconscious.

A sad smile makes a home on Sebastian’s face momentarily as he thinks about the relationship he and Jim had. Neither man was visibly affectionate person to the other, but both were deeply fond of each other in their own way, they always had each other’s backs, unlike now.

Sebastian doesn’t know whether to feel hurt because Jim has left him, or to feel guilty for not seeing the fatal flaw in the plan to eliminate Holmes. Either way, Sebastian is angry. He lets his hand fall to the floor and prepares to try to stand.

After a few minutes of very slow very painful movements, Sebastian is standing with his back up against the wall. He feels trapped, like an animal in a cage that is too small, anger boiling through his veins and his hands start to shake. The next thing Sebastian knows, he is screaming and throwing the table across the room at the window, which shatters, setting an alarm off somewhere.

Gripping his ribs in agony, Sebastian grabs the chair and smashes it against the wall, breaking one of its legs off.

The door bangs open as a security guard bustles in with a gun pointed at Sebastian, “WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU-“

The guard’s yell is cut off as Sebastian launches at the man with the chair leg, stabbing it into his eye, presumably hitting his brain judging by the way he falls to the ground limply.

Another guard appears at the door, taking in the scene before him before quickly reaching for his gun and handcuffs, Sebastian reaches for the dead man’s gun but instead lets out a cry of pain as the guard kicks his broken fingers away from it.

 “Back up, back up, I need back up in Room One, NOW.” The guard screams down the hall as he kicks Sebastian again, this time in the chest.

Sebastian coughs and curls up into a protective ball on the floor around his wounded hand and ribs, spitting blood from his mouth as the guard continues to slam his boot into Sebastian’s back.

Heavy steps vibrate around Sebastian as someone pushes a needle into his arm.

“What—“

“Easy tiger, wouldn’t want you to hurt anyone would we?” says a voice very close to Sebastian’s ear. Sebastian’s eyes widen before the drug takes its effect, drowning Sebastian’s vision in black.


	4. Dreams

Cool air from the open car window tickles Sebastian’s face as he drives down an empty road at a rather alarming speed. It’s early spring and the flowers are just starting to bloom. Normally Sebastian wouldn’t care for this type of thing, but he enjoys the look on Jim’s face. The criminal is currently sitting in the passenger seat of the car, wearing a thin white t-shirt and skinny black jeans, staring out the window with a content sparkle in his eyes.

“Sebby”

“Yeah Jim?”

“Thank-you.” He says almost awkwardly.

Sebastian takes his eyes off the road to stare at the man sitting next to him. Jim never says thank-you. Sebastian is almost certain that Jim would rather kill himself than thank someone for their efforts. Sebastian smiles,

“For what?”

“Oh don’t make me draw it out, you know I don’t thank people.” Jim snaps.

Sebastian’s smile morphs into a slight grin, “I am being generally serious here, I don’t know what you are thanking me for.” He teases as he slows the car to a stop at their destination, a small cottage Jim owned (or didn’t, Sebastian never knew these days).

Jim turns to face Sebastian, “For not being boring,” He smiles sweetly as he gets out of the car, “Come on.”

Now that was a complement. Sebastian opens the door, slides out of the leather seat and takes in his surroundings. The little cottage looks cozy; daisies blooming all around it like a thick carpet of whites and pinks. Sebastian wondered if Jim had ever made daisy chains as a kid. Sebastian chuckles at the thought of Jim, with his coal black eyes making daisy chains.

“So what are we doing here boss?” he asks as he swivels around to face Jim.

Sebastian’s stomach drops.

Jim is standing there in one of his Westwood suits, the same one he wore on the rooftop of St. Bart’s, gun in hand.

“What happened Tiger?” he whispers as he lifts the gun to his mouth and pulls the trigger with a startling BANG.

“NO! NO, DON’T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!”

Sebastian rushes to Jim’s limp figure. Sebastian has tears streaming down his face this time. The voice in his head doesn’t complain. No one is chasing him. Sebastian sobs, burying his face into Jim’s neck, closing his eyes.

***

When Sebastian opens his eyes, he is no longer in a driveway to a pretty cottage he has never been to before. He’s in a bed.

He is also completely naked except for what seems to be a hospital gown. There are bandages on his chest, fingers and knee, and fresh ones on his shoulder.

Sebastian stares around the white room he is in. Apparently, his captors had learnt a lesson and had put nothing what-so-ever in the room. There was also no window and no door, just some thick bars.

 _This room is even more prison like than the last one_ ,Sebastian sighs inwardly.

Sebastian sits up, every inch of his screams in protest. How he managed to throw a table and stab a man in the eye is a mystery to Sebastian, but he felt good after it. Slightly less bored.

“Mr. Holmes, he’s awake.” Says a voice outside the bars.

Sebastian turns, expecting to see Mycroft Holmes strolling towards him like the rich asshole he is. Instead someone else comes to the bars. As soon as he shows his face, Sebastian decides he wants to kill him right here, right now.

Sherlock Holmes is staring at him with a bored expression on his face. Compared to Sebastian, Sherlock looks like he may as well be sitting in a high school class room rather than looking into the cell of a man who had a sniper pointed at his best friend’s head. He vaguely reminds Sebastian of Jim, except Jim has a different air about him; Sherlock is not a very intimidating person in Sebastian’s opinion.

Sherlock’s eyes dart all around Sebastian’s body, almost as if he is reading a book. Sebastian knows all about Sherlock’s deductions, Jim had always complained about Sherlock being able to find out too much. But Sebastian doubts Sherlock will be able to get much information about his recent activities, as he has clearly just been cleaned up by a nurse of some sort.

Sherlock finally speaks, “How on earth did you manage to kill a guard like that? You remind me of John.”

Sebastian cocks an eyebrow, “Missing dear Johnny boy Mr. Holmes? I should have shot him. I could have you know, he was lying on the floor, would have been an easy kill.”

Sherlock ignores him and instead pulls out a chair.

“Had a lovely sleep I see,” he says coldly, “Do you normally cry in your sleep Moran?”

Sebastian stiffens. He decides he hates this man even more, if that’s even possible.

“What are you up to Moran?” Sherlock asks suddenly, almost to himself.

“What do you mean?”

“One of our guards drugged you without permission to, we don’t even supply the guards with that sort of anaesthetic. Moriarty’s network must be pretty deep if some of Mycroft’s men are involved. So Mr. Moran,” he pauses leaning in closer, “What _are_ you up to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I am not from England, I'm actually from Australia (g'day mate ;) ), so I don't actually know how they spell some things there, so let me know if there is anything I need to change.  
> Cheers xx


	5. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter, I promise the next ones will be longer.  
> Enjoy my darlings xx

Sherlock left an hour ago.

No matter how many deductions spat at Sebastian, Sebastian stayed quiet. If someone was willing to risk their life to help him get out of this hellhole, then Sebastian was willing to keep quiet in order for them to do so. Also partly the fact that he had no idea what was happening.

Sebastian has spent the last hour lying down staring at the ceiling. He decides that he despises the color white, white is very boring.

Sebastian stands and hovers over to the bars, running his hands over the lock. It looks new and extremely clean, meaning that it was built pretty recently, the key would be similar. He looks up and out of the cell, there are two guards chatting about ten meters to his left and wall to his right.

The smaller of the guards has a chain of keys dangling from one of his pockets.

“Hey you!”

The key keeper turns to Sebastian as if he were crazy, “Yeah me?”

“Water would be nice now. Thanks.” Sebastian orders.

The keeper rolls his eyes and turns to his mate before leaving. Sebastian quickly uses this to his advantage, “So where are we?” he asks casually.

The taller guard strolls over, “Why should I tell you?”

Sebastian sighs, “Its not like I’m going to get out of here anytime soon,” he lies, “So why not?”

The guard smirks, “That’s true because we are several floors underneath The Diogenes Club.”

“And what’s between us and the club?”

“More cells, mostly empty though, we are planning on using them on the rest of your little friends, if we don’t kill them first that is...” the guard threatens.

Sebastian groans, “Oh go ahead and kill them all, I honestly couldn’t care less about those stupid fucks.”

The guard’s phone bleeps and he takes it out of his pocket. “I have to take this.” He says as he strolls down the corridor and out the door as the key keeper walks in with a small bottle of water.

“Here you go.” He sighs as he leans through the bars to hand it to Sebastian. Sebastian takes the water and opens the bottle cap, taking a swig of water. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was until now.

“Thank you.” He says as he places the bottle on his bed.

In one quick movement, Sebastian lunges through the bars for the keys, but the guard clearly saw it coming and punches Sebastian in his wounded shoulder. Sebastian falls onto the bed with an“ooph!”

“Nice try asshole, like that’s a first.” He drawls as he turns to leave.

Sebastian gasps in pain as something metallic underneath his bandages runs against his bullet wound.

“What the…”

Sebastian peels back the bandages to reveal a small, slightly bloody, key.

“No way…”

Sebastian sits up and places the key in the lock, turning it, praying to god there are no guards around, as the bars swing open.


	6. Disguise

 Sebastian limps out of the cell and takes a look around him. At the end of the hallway is a thick metal door with a small glass window and a security camera. But something seems off, the security cameras Sebastian has dealt with before had red lights on them, signifying that they were on and working, however this one doesn't and appears to be off.

Sliding the cell door key into his sock for safekeeping, Sebastian sneaks down the hall way and to the door, peering through the small window.

Two guards in uniform are standing in a dark office with their backs to the door, one has a gun in hand and the other seems to be fiddling with a small box in the far corner of the room.

Quietly, Sebastian shuffles and takes off the bandage on his knee, he will need it to stop the door from slamming and it will be easier to run without it. His knee is extremely swollen and the bruising is so violent, Sebastian swears that there is every colour of the rainbow there.

Slowly he turns the nob and silently heaves the thick metal door open just enough to squeeze through. Once in the same room as the guards, Sebastian folds the bandage and places it between the wall and the door before closing it behind him.

Crouching as low as his busted knee will allow him, Sebastian peers over a desk he is currently using as cover. The two men haven’t moved but the stairs are near the man with the box, eliminating the idea of a quiet escape.

Slowly Sebastian creeps over to the first guard, who still holds his gun. Using his good hand, Sebastian snatches the gun and grabs the man around the neck, the man gasps and struggles, but even though Sebastian had a total of six broken bones in his body, he is still stronger than the guard, and stops him from moving.

The man at the box turns and reaches for his gun, but before he can even get his hand to the holster attached to his belt, there is a bullet in his brain at he is lying on the floor dead.

Sebastian then grabs his hostage’s handcuffs before shoving him into the desk chair and cuffing his hands behind him.

The guard is sweating and has a terrified look in his eyes. 

“Oh don’t be scared,” Sebastian coos, “you are just going to tell me how to get out of here unnoticed ok?”

“I ain’t telling you nothing!” the guard spits up at Sebastian.

“Hmmm pity.” Sebastian reaches for something attached to the man’s belt, “I suppose you wont be needing this then hmm?” he says as he pulls out a long thin knife. Sebastian smirks at the knife and then to the man.

“I was just going to kill you after you told me, that would have been a lot nicer for you,” he sighs, “I guess you will have to suffer from something different first hmm?” Sebastian growls as he stares at the knife one last time before stabbing the man in the knee.

The man starts to scream but Sebastian clamps a hand over his mouth, “Shut your mouth or you will wish you were dead!”

The man whimpers his reply but is otherwise silent.

“Good, now I want you to draw me a map,” Sebastian says, grabbing a piece of paper from behind him, “telling me how to get out of here, yes?”

“What with? My hands are behind my back.” Sobs the man, blood slowly oozing from his knee.

Sebastian grins,

“With this.” He says, stuffing the end of the bloody knife in the man’s mouth. “Draw with your own blood.”

The guard hesitates, sweat now pouring from his temples.

“Hurry now, or you and the whole of your family will end up like buddy-boy over here.” Sebastian threatens, jerking his head towards the dead guard.

As the man starts to draw, Sebastian limps over to the dead guard and strips him of his clothes, switching them with his own, disguising himself. Once he has grabbed all of the ammo off the dead body, Sebastian wanders back over to the man handcuffed to the chair.

Sebastian is surprised; the man actually did a pretty good job at drawing a map in his own blood.

Sebastian takes the knife from the man’s mouth.

“And you actually thought I would spare your family.” Sebastian scoffs as he drives the knife into the man’s skull, killing him instantly.

A small trail of blood lolls down the man’s forehead as Sebastian yanks the knife out and grabs the map from in front of him.

Sebastian is panting now, his ribs aren’t holding out too well and it’s becoming a problem trying to breathe. His limp is also worsening and his shoulder is burning.

Sebastian takes off the bandages on his fingers so that his disguise is more fitting and hides both of the bodies in a cupboard nearby.

He then refers to the map so generously made for him and heads towards the door, only stopping to grab a pair of aviators from a bookshelf and sliding them over his eyes.


	7. I vote me.

Sebastian limps down a small corridor and heads towards the lift, there is no way he is going to be able to take the stairs.

As Sebastian reaches the lift, the doors slide open and two guards step out, one reads the nametag on Sebastian’s chest,

“Where do you think you are going Scott? You and Burnett are still on duty.” Inquires the guard to Sebastian’s left.

Sebastian goes into a state of panic as he shifts his weight onto his good leg, what the hell is he meant to say? _‘Yeah sure mate, I’ll head right back no problem. Oh by the way, two men are lying dead in the cupboard if you were wondering.’_

But then an idea pops into Sebastian’s head, “The idiot wanted water, Burnett is watching him” Sebastian pauses as the guard nods and barks a laugh.

“Second time today. Stupid prisoners, think they can order everyone around just because they are stuck in a cell. Well we have to head over and empty the cupboards,” he sighs, “See you soon Scott.” He smiles and turns to leave the way Sebastian came.

Sebastian’s eyes widen underneath his sunglasses, _Shit shit shit._ The guards are going to open the cupboard and find two of their mates stuffed in there, dead.

Sebastian dips his head and enters the lift, watching the men walk down the corridor as the doors close.

Things are going to be different now; Sebastian is going to have to move fast.

As the lift moves upwards, Sebastian stares upwards at the security camera placed in the corner. The little red light flashes and the lens focus on Sebastian’s face.

“Ground Floor.” Says a cold female voice, as the doors slide open to reveal an odd looking library with lots of men sitting at desks, drinking tea.

The room is deadly quiet as Sebastian heads towards the door. Some of the men look up at Sebastian as he walks past, he feels oddly out of place limping through the room in a uniform.

Just as Sebastian reaches the door, an alarm goes off somewhere and metal shutters fall down from the roof, ceiling off the door.

The guards must have found the bodies in the cupboards.

Sebastian pulls out his gun and spins around pointing the end of it at the closest man, grabbing him from his seat, holding him hostage. If Mycroft Holmes has tea here, then this man must be of some importance the British Government at least.

The other men look frightened and duck behind their chairs like scared rabbits running for a hole.

As guards file into the room, Sebastian takes a look at the glass windows behind him.

Thick and bulletproof, not an option.

“Let go of the man Moran! You are in no state to fight!”

Sebastian sighs, “That’s what they thought last time, and I killed six out of ten men. However if you don’t want your little friend here to die, you are going to let me go.” He threatens. It’s a little weak, but its all Sebastian has to gamble with, he is definitely not in a state to fight his time. Sebastian is just praying this man is at least important enough for Mycroft to not want him dead.

“Do not hurt Lord Dolton!” cries one of the men hiding behind the chairs, “He is the only secretary we have until next week!”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, and quickly decides he is not going to do that again because his head screams in protest. _Should have had more of that blasted water._

“Do you honestly think I give a fuck?” Sebastian turns to the man, whose facial expression would implore that Sebastian just called his grandmother a llama.

Sebastian tightens his grip on the gun and turns it to the frightened man, beckoning him closer.

As the man steps closer, Sebastian points the gun back at ‘Lord Dolton’ and shoots him right in the temple, quickly grabbing the other man to stop the guards from firing on him. Many of the hiding men cry out in horror.

Sebastian’s hand and face is now splattered with blood.

“Now,” Sebastian spits through gritted teeth, “You are going to let me go, or I will kill every single one of these men until you do.”

The guards look at each other, unsure about what to do.

“Come now, where is the big decision maker for this squadron of yours hmm?” Sebastian drawls.

“I… I believe he was found in the cupboard downstairs.” Stutters a guard who Sebastian recognizes from earlier on when Sherlock was here.

“Ahh, and the other one? The one who found the bodies?”

“… Coming up now I thi-“ the guard gets cut off by Sebastian’s gun shot towards the lift. The men exiting it didn’t even have a chance to see him.

“Oh no!” Sebastian cries sarcastically, ‘Who makes the decisions now hmm? I vote me. Who agrees?” Sebastian points his gun at man on the floor who sticks his hands up, “I thought so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Please leave suggestions and feedback in the comments section to help me out :)  
> Cheers darlings xx


	8. Run Tiger, Run

It’s been six minutes since Sebastian killed the men exiting the lift. Police re-enforcements are going to be here any minute and he needs to move. _Fast._

So far, Sebastian has killed two more guards and three government men. Blood cakes his hands. The guards are starting to get agitated as they shift from foot to foot, staring him down.

But Sebastian has had enough of this, the guards aren’t going to let him go anytime soon and the person who was be helping him escape, doesn’t seem to be coming.

Sebastian shuffles his hostage forward so they are standing over a dead guard with an AK-47. Sebastian vaguely wonders where the guard got it before staring up at the remaining guards,

“Sorry chaps, gotta dash.” He says, shooting his hostage in the head and throwing the dead body at three of them, knocking them off their feet. He snatches up the AK and fires at the standing guards, who fall to the ground screaming, choking on their own blood. _Pathetic._

Sebastian reloads and aims at the men who he knocked over. They are attempting to regain their balance as he squeezes the trigger, spraying bullets all over their bodies.

Sebastian turns on one of the government men, “Get that door open now!” he barks at him, threatening him with the gun.

The old man staggers and runs towards a button on the wall in the corner of the room, pressing it with his index finger. The metal shutters slide up just as fast as they came down and Sebastian runs for the door, using his body weight on the handle, forcing it open.

The sunlight blinds Sebastian momentarily as he gazes around him, trying to figure out where in gods name he is. The buildings look like the one Irene Adler stayed in, meaning he shouldn’t be too far from her place. He’d been there once before with Jim while he was discussing matters with her, However unfortunately it means he is a long way from his flat, and his knee is not going to hold out long enough to get him there. Maybe her place is a better option.

In the distance, Sebastian can hear the wailing of police sirens coming closer, they are coming from all around him; there is nowhere to go. Sebastian runs towards the park, making a b line for Irene’s house.

The sirens are closing in on him and police cars are starting to swerve around the park. Sebastian sends a silent thank for small mercies that the park is heavily covered in thick trees, making it difficult for the police cars to get through.

However with so many eyes on him, Adler’s house is no longer an option.

A forest is at the end of the park, if Sebastian can make it there, he will be ok there until the police search for him on foot. He ditches the AK-47 in a tree and stops for a while to catch his breath. He knee is threatening to give way any second.

A voice sounds about ten meters from Sebastian, “There he is! Fire!”

All of a sudden, everything is in slow motion.

Sebastian ducks behind the tree, gunning it for the forest. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears and nothing else.

A policeman runs in front of him drawing his gun.

Sebastian pulls out the bloody knife he collected from down in the office, “MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!” he yells as he stabs the man in the chest, bolting around him and pulling the knife with him, causing his ribs to protest with pain.

Sebastian can almost hear Jim’s voice in his ears, _Run Tiger, Run._

Sebastian’s leg is on fire, sharp pains cutting through it as if someone was stabbing it every time he puts a foot on the ground.

He doesn’t know how he is running anymore.

He doesn’t know how is he _alive._

The gunshots all around him become louder as the bullets start to ricochet off the trees when he enters the forest, but Sebastian keeps running.

He doesn’t see the five-meter drop where a tree as failed to grasp the ground properly.

He also doesn’t realize his knife has pierced his stomach until he tries to get up again.

Sebastian screams in agony and falls back down, tears of pain forming in the corners of his eyes.

His knee refuses to stop stabbing itself,

His shoulder screams angry curses at him,

His fingers look like they are dislocated,

His ribs are refusing to let him breathe properly,

And his abdomen? It fucking _hurts._

Sebastian lies in the dirt listening to gunshots. He doesn’t really know what they are firing at; he doesn’t seem to be getting shot.

The ground is surprisingly comfortable despite his injuries and the knife sticking through his belly.

The sky is surprisingly pretty despite the grey clouds, but that’s London. Sebastian has never stayed somewhere as long as he’s stayed in London. He likes the thought of calling it home.

He likes the thought of _dying_ at home.

Sebastian’s limbs are starting to feel heavy as his eyelids start to droop. Sleeping sounds like a lovely idea right now, knowing he wont wake up.

 _‘Dying is easy,’_ Sebastian thinks to himself, _‘I should do this more often.’_

Sebastian lets out a sigh of breath and closes his eyes, embracing the light.

A small voice is speaking in Sebastian’s ear, telling him that it’s ok, that he is going to be ok.

Hands wrap around his body pulling him closer.

“Come on Tiger,” says the voice, “Don’t give up on me now…” it sobs.

Sebastian’s eyes flicker open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love cliff hangers? ;) xx


	9. Home

“Sebby?” the voice is tiny, barely a whisper. It starts to cry. This can’t be Jim; Jim never cries … _Jim is dead_.

“I’m still ‘ere boss” Sebastian chokes out, causing the pain to blossom in his abdomen. Blood seeps through the wound and Sebastian’s vision starts to blur.

Jim stops crying and looks into Sebastian’s eyes. He looks tired, like he hasn’t slept in weeks. For all Sebastian knows, he hasn’t. Jim never used to sleep if Sebastian wasn’t there keeping him safe at night.

“I’ve got you Tiger, you are going to be alright.” He mumbles pulling Sebastian closer.

“But… you’re dead… you can’t b-“

“Oh do shut up Sebastian, of course I am here. You can be so stupid when you are dying.” Jim snaps as people start to crowd around them. Sebastian lets a faint smile ghost across his face.

Arms lift Sebastian up onto a stretcher; he is being carried away from the place where he fell and into a truck of some sort.

A hand slips into his as a needle is pushed into his arm, “Hang on darling, Jimmy’s got you.”

***

Sebastian wakes up to another white ceiling.

“Boss?”

Jim lifts his head. The smaller man is slouched across the hospital looking bed Sebastian lies in.

Bags are under his dark eyes and his normally slicked-back hair is ruffled and dirty. His muddy face has smudged marks on his cheekbones where he has wiped away tears. His hands are stained red with blood, most likely Sebastian’s. In short, he looks terrible. “Yes?”

So many emotions are coursing through Sebastian’s veins its almost unbearable. Joy, sadness, surprise, mourning, and most of all, anger. Sebastian has never been so mad in his life. ‘ _Who does Jim think he is? Faking his death like that.’_  But what could he expect? Jim was Jim.

Sebastian sits up about the skin Jim alive, but his head spins and he forces himself to lie back down and stare at the roof.

“For fucks sake Jim, you could have taken me anywhere, anywhere!” Sebastian yells at his boss, “But you just had to pick the place that had white _everything_ didn’t you?” he accuses.

Jim laughs and smiles, that beautiful smile that is only reserved for Sebastian.

Sebastian laughs too, even though it hurts his ribs and head. Tears sliding down his cheeks as he starts to cry, reaching for Jim, who leans over and clasps his hands around Sebastian’s neck.

“I… missed… you… so much.” Sebastian sobs into Jim’s shoulder.

Jim tutts, “Oh Sebastian you are so very sentimental.” He teases, tears also escaping from his coal black eyes as he pulls away grins at his sniper.

Sebastian goes to slap Jim across the cheek, but misses when bandages pull his muscles away.

Jim giggles and catches Sebastian’s hand in his own.

“You would be too if you thought I was dead.” Sebastian says quietly to his boss, afraid of the reply he is about to receive.

Jim stares at Sebastian, still holding his callused hand, “I was.”

They stay like that for a while in silence.

“When am I allowed to get out of this bed to beat your ass?” Sebastian ask suddenly.

“Easy Tiger,” Jim grins as he fakes an innocent smile, “Why would you do that?”

“Because someone needs to learn their lesson.”  Sebastian growls as he pulls Jim down for a rough kiss.

***

Three years later, Sebastian is sitting in the corner of a bar, a lit cigarette in hand and a gun stuffed down the back of his too tight jeans.

He stares at his watch and then to the small TV hanging from the ceiling.

It seems to be showing some sort of rugby game.

Sebastian scans the room and spies Greg Lestrade, grabbing a pint from the bartender with a tired look. Lestrade stares up to the TV and starts watching the match.

Lestrade’s eyebrows furrow at something on the TV and Sebastian hears a man shout at the bartender, “Oi mate can you fix the te-”

Sebastian grins and glances up the TV.

Jim Moriarty is smiling his Cheshire cat smile at the camera, “Did you miss me?”

The color has drained from Lestrade’s face as he looks down from the TV, his gaze falling on Sebastian.

Seb smirks and kirks an eyebrow at Lestrade, who recognizes him and stands, glancing at the telly once more.

But Sebastian is gone by the time Lestrade turns back to Sebastian’s chair.

Once out on the street, Sebastian whips out his phone and presses ‘1’ on the speed dial.

“Sebastian!” answers Jim in his sing –song voice, “Did you watch the telly like I told you to?”

“Yes I did Boss.”

“Well then,” Jim trills on the end of the line, Sebastian can almost hear his smile, “We have some business to attend to, don’t we Tiger?”

Sebastian grins,

“Yes Boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?  
> I rather enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it ;)  
> Please let me know if there is anything I have gotten wrong and that needs changing.  
> Until next time my lovelies xx


End file.
